


Burning Desire

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You are Percival's assistant and lover.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lock the door.”

The sound of Mr Graves voice made you look up from your notes, and a sudden chill went down your spine when you met his earnest gaze.

“Excuse me, Sir?” you asked cautiously while searching deep in your mind for something you might have done wrong. You couldn’t have, could you? The day had gone by without any problems, but perhaps something had slipped by unnoticed to you?

Percival tilted his head and gave you a meaningful glance as he entwined his fingers on the desk, “Please, ____, do I need to remind you what happens when you’re making me repeat myself?”

Heat rushed through you, and you swallowed hard before shaking your head. The dominating tone in his voice made you aware of exactly why he wanted the door locked, and you licked your lip in nervous anticipation.  

“No, Master,” you whispered when you fell into your role.

Percival smirked maliciously, “Good girl, now go and lock the door.” 

Your heart raced wildly when you rose from your chair and did as he said on trembling legs, knowing exactly what was coming and your panties were already dampened with arousal.  


“Undress,” he urged a moment later when you stood in front of his desk. Without any questions, you let your dress fall to the floor and with it, your underwear as well. Blushing, you stood naked before him, and Percival let his gaze follow every female curve on your body. He knew every inch of your body, but you never failed to take his breath away, and his cock twitched in delight at the sight before him.

“God, you’re gorgeous, my love,” he murmured and rubbed his throbbing bulge as his dark eyes fixated on the hard nipples on your round breasts.

“Thank you, Master,” you managed to utter between shallow breaths and Percival’s gaze returned to meet yours.

“On your knees,” Mr Graves commanded with a stern face where he sat lazily on his office chair. Obediently, you dropped down onto the floor in front of him with your head bowed in submission. You swallowed hard as your gaze flickered over the floor, your thoughts running wild. You knew exactly what he demanded of you, how you were supposed to behave, but you could never foresee what he would do to you.

The director grasped your chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted your head up. A shiver ran down your spine when you met his dark and dilated orbs, a smile dangling on the corner of his lips.

“Good girl,” he praised in a husky drowned voice as his thumb brushed along your lower lip before he slipped it into your mouth. Slowly, you sucked on it while looking seductively into his eyes. Graves growled deeply and replaced his thumb with his index finger.

“Yes, such a good girl,” he purred as he watched you simulate fellatio on his finger. You were absolutely divine, the most beautiful and stunning woman he ever laid eyes on and the most perfect and obedient little sub he could ever wish for.

His words caused a burning desire to scorch through your body and pool between your legs. Percival always made you feel this way, ever since the day you first met him. You could still remember it like it was yesterday.

  


***  
 _It was on a cold and brisk November day you stepped inside the MACUSA headquarters for a job interview as an assistant for Percival Graves, the Head of MACUSA and Director of Magical Security. When you entered the building, you couldn’t help but stare in awe as you walked through the several hundred feet tall building filled with light, and black and gold accents. Your heart was galloping inside your chest; it was an understatement to say that you were nervous._

_After spending a few years at home up north after your graduation from Ilvermorny School, you were excited to move to New York to start your new life. The opportunity to get a foot in the wizarding world came only a few days later when you read the advertisement as the assistant for Mr Graves. You had been eager to apply, but now when you finally stood there, you felt more nervous than you ever had in your entire life. You were about to meet the head of MACUSA himself! The things you had heard about him made your palms sweaty, and your heart beat faster. He was supposed to be somewhat of an authoritarian, sharp and intelligent but also quite single-minded. And not to mention a very handsome and attractive man, at least from what you had seen from photos in the newspapers._

_As you entered the interview room, you found that the newspaper didn’t lie at all. Mr Graves dominating presence caught your attention right away, and you swallowed hard when you met his dark and piercing gaze where he sat behind his desk. He rose and straightened his tie as a smirk curled his lips when he briefly skimmed your appearance before strolling towards you._

_“Miss ____, I presume?” he asked and reached out his hand. His dark and raspy voice prickled your skin, and you nodded shyly, your face crimson read when he took your hand in his._

_“Yes, Mr Graves.” Your voice was merely a whisper, and you wondered breathlessly if he even heard you._

_“Well, Miss _____. Shall we get started then?” Mr Graves smiled warmly, and you exhaled silently as you returned his smile. Somehow, this man made you feel strangely uncomfortable and relaxed at the same time._

_  
_

_***_

That was the day that everything changed, that your whole life took an entirely new turn towards a far more satisfying one. It didn’t take many weeks before Percival had you submitting at his feet, willing to do everything he commanded and please him in any way he desired.

As for Percival, well, he knew the moment you entered his office that he wanted you, and would make sure he got what he desired. Your timid and shy manner attracted him to no end, and not to mention your glowing beauty and pleasant voice. Percival knew already then that you would make the most perfect submissive. He knew it the first time he asked you out for dinner, and you bashfully accepted with pink cheeks and fluttering eyes. He knew it the first time he bound your trembling hands to his bed, and you were moaning, begging and pleading under his touch. And he knew it right now when you kneeled before him and you so willingly took his finger into your mouth.

Percival let his finger slid out of your mouth and slowly moved behind you as he removed his tie. With it, he bound your wrists together behind your back and then helped you up from the floor to sit down on his chair. Your widened eyes gazed up at him, and he smirked before kneeling down beside you.

“My beautiful little kitten,” Percival murmured as he kneaded your breasts, causing a sharp gasp from you. He growled lowly before engulfing a stiff nipple into his mouth. A string of moans escaped your lips when his lips sucked hungrily on the hardened bud and his hand travelled down over your belly to discover the heat between your legs. He slipped his finger along your wet slit, and you groaned, arching back to reach him as he slid his finger up and down, just barely brushing against your clit. You spread your legs, trying to invite him but he only continued his slow seduction of your body.

Percival’s cock was going crazy in his pants at the smell of your arousal, the feeling of your wet pussy lips and the sight of your thighs glistening as your pussy thrusted back at him. It was all too arousing; you were the sexiest creature he had ever dealt with. He ignored the distraction in his pants and slowly pressed towards your hole. You tried to jerk back towards him, to impale yourself on his finger, but he wouldn’t let you. He pressed just hard enough that when you pushed back, he pulled away.

“Please,” you groaned desperately.  

Percival smiled, you would often whisper please in bed, but never followed it up with anything. His beautiful kitten was not one for dirty talk. He was interested to see what your mind would come up with if pressed to put your needs into words.

“Please, what?” He asked, his voice low and husky in your ear.

You froze, for a moment you locked eyes with him with an odd look on your face like you suddenly realised that something really was different. Before you could put too much thought into it, he pressed a little harder and his finger bumped against your clit. You growled softly and tensed, ready for him to touch you again, but he did not.

“Please what?” he repeated.

 _“Oh God!”_  

You moaned anew and tried to press back against him, but he didn’t give you an inch. Graves held you still and ran his finger along your cunt, pushing closer and closer to your clit but not giving you the pressure you needed.

“Please Master,” you were whispering now, body tense as a bow and he could feel the tension radiating off your frame. “Please, I need…” you hesitated and bit down on your lower lip as you tried to thrust against him, but he would not budge. 

"Please, Master, put your finger…Press your finger there.” He had to strain to hear your words; they were whispered so low as to be barely audible.

“As you wish, my little kitten,” he answered and pressed the flat of his hand hard against your pussy, pressing his finger onto your clit. The pressure was too much for you to handle and you exploded into orgasm. 

“Oh God!!” Your moan started low in your throat and escaped as a small growl that turned into a scream. Your body tensed and you reared back, pressing every inch of your body against the chair before trembling hard and falling forward.

Percival caught your relaxed body and wrapped his arms around your waist before catching your lips in a loving, almost gentle kiss. You moaned breathlessly against his mouth and wished your hands were free so you could let your fingers play with his dark brown hair.

“My beautiful kitten,” he whispered softly after his lips left yours, “Stand up.”

Totally famished, you nodded shyly with pink cheeks and obeyed your Master’s command. Seeing your struggle to stand up with bound hands, he gracefully seized you arm to help you up with a loving smile. It was almost strange, how he could be so dominant and stern in one moment and so caring and loving in the next.

“Bend over the desk,” he rasped in your ear, causing the heat to moisten your pussy again. Your trembling body moved over to the desk, and you bent down to lean over with your head resting on the hard surface. Percival growled and kneaded your bottom with firm hands.

“Fuck, I love your ass,” he groaned before giving you a sharp spank.

“Ahh!” you whimpered from the sweet mix of pleasure and pain, your soaked cunt throbbing with need.

“Tell me what you want, kitten,” Percival prompted as he left lingering kisses on your neck.

“P-Please Master…”

“Mmm…what’s that, kitten?”

You ground your teeth and blushed hard. You couldn’t believe he would make you say it!

“Please, Master. Fuck me,” you whispered and heard his chuckle in your ear.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he snickered, and you heard the distinct rustling of his pants unzipping. Soon you felt his impressive cock against your bottom, and you moaned when he parted your cheeks and entered your slick heat in one swift movement.

“Is this what you want?” he grunted as he grabbed your bound arms and pulled hard as he thrusted into you.

“Y-Yes,” you breathed.

You whined when a slap hit your ass, causing you to tremble with desire and grunt loudly.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Master,” you whispered.

“Good girl,” he moaned hoarsely and chose a sluggish, slow pace which made you whine for more, but he merely chuckled as he continued.

“Please, Master,” you begged urgently again, knowing exactly how your pleading boosted his ego. “Please, no more torture. I need you to fuck me hard.”

The Director pulled your arms back firmly as he snapped his hips forward, making you cry out in pleasure.

“Like that?” he growled.

“Yes!” you panted and earned another sharp spank for your forgetfulness.

“Yes, master!”

“Good girl.” Percival slammed into you roughly, hitting that delicate spot deep within you and your head felt dizzy when your cunt clenched down on him as your orgasm washed over you. He smirked as he thrusted through your orgasm while he was chasing his own. A few final thrusts later and his whole body tensed when his cock twitched as he emptied himself inside your still clenching heat.

After a moment or two, Percival’s body was still, and his slackened cock slipped out of you. The slight pain in your arms caused by your restraint made you whimper, and he noticed your uncomfort and gently untied your wrist. He tucked his dick back inside his pants and then carefully took your tired body into his arms and settled down on his chair with you on his lap. You sighed contently and listened to his steady heartbeat as your head rested against his chest.

“I love you, my darling,” he vowed as he kissed the top of your head and lovingly caressed your hair.

You smiled and snuggled into his well-tailored suit, “I love you too, Percy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells about the first time you and Percival engaged in Dom/Sub play. So it's a look back into the couples history together.

“Do you trust me?”

Percival’s dark, honeyed voice behind you made you shiver and inhale a shaky breath. His fingertips were slowly caressing your arm while his lips gently nipped at your neck.

“Y-Yes.” You nodded slightly and closed your eyes as you gave into his touch. It wasn’t your first time together, far from it. Countless times you had laid with him on his bed where he now sat behind you, trailing his tongue over your collarbone. But his suggestion tonight took you by surprise. Of course, you had noticed his dominant nature in bed, but never in your wildest dreams could you imagine the things he started mentioning when the two of you ended up in bed after dinner.

* * *

_“Do you want to try something new?” he asked between heated kisses as his body hovered over yours and you were caressing his chest through his half open shirt._

_Curiously, you looked into his eyes and saw the fiery sparkle inside his brown orbs. A heat surged through you and your pulse quickened, wondering what he had in mind._

_“Uhm…what were you thinking?” you replied cautiously, and Percival smiled while pulling you up to sit on the silken sheets. He stood before you with his raven hair all ruffled up and his white shirt hanging loosely over his hips, and you wondered what this handsome, amazing wizard saw in a simple assistant like you. Percival cupped your face between his warm palms and gazed deeply into your eyes with a serious expression on his face._

_“Do you trust me?” It was the first time he asked that, and you frowned in confusion._

_“Of course, Percival. I trust you with my life.” You placed your hands over his and smiled lovingly up at your lover. His thumb caressed your cheeks as he smiled warmly back at you._

_“I know. But what I’m asking you, is…do you trust me completely? Do you trust me enough to let go of your control?”_

_The confused frown remained on your face, “What…what do you mean?” Although, you had a vague feeling of what he was really asking of you and it caused your cheeks to burn in a bright shade of pink._

_“Just follow my lead, okay love?” His smile was still there as he pulled you up on your feet. “I won’t do anything without your permission. If you feel in any way discomfort, just say the word, and I’ll stop. Okay?” His hands were resting on your shoulders as his thumbs softly stroked the curves of your neck. Quickly, you nodded, feeling a strange excitement rush through your veins at the thought of not knowing what he would do._

_“I need you to voice your words, darling.” His voice became a little more commanding, his touch a bit more pressured, and a shudder caressed your skin._

_“Yes,” you whispered and gazed at him with widened eyes._

_“Good girl.” Percival felt his dick twitch and grew harder at the sight of your Bambi eyes staring up at him, and how you seemed so willing to oblige to his request._

_His words caused another heatwave to flood your body, and you blushed hard as your gaze fluttered down to the floor. The feeling of Percival’s hands slowly pulling down the zipper on the back of your dress made you shiver and look up at him again. The smirk and devilish twinkle in his eyes hitched your breath, and you felt unable to take your eyes off him as he slipped the dress off your curves. It pooled around your feet and left you only in your lace panties in front of his ardent gaze since you declined to wear a bra this evening._

_“Oh, my naughty girl,” Percival grinned wolfishly while helping you step out of the dress and his fully erect cock throbbed, seeing your perked nipples. You almost stumbled into his arms, feeling dazed from his words and the arousal swelling within you. He caught you in his firm embrace and chuckled._

_“I need you to breath for me, kitten,” he rasped in your ear, “I don’t want you fainting on me now.”_

_Oh God, did he think those words would make it easier for you…_

_Leaning your half naked form against his chest, you inhaled a deep, trembling breath and closed your eyes as he combed your hair. Suddenly, you felt so vulnerable, like even the smallest of his touches would shatter you into a million pieces. But it didn’t frighten you, not at all. It left you with a feeling of total surrender. As if you wanted him to break down every part of your control, and leave it in his dominant hands._

_“That’s it, my good girl.” Percival took your face between his hands and kissed you softly, yet so intently and it became impossible to breathe again. Percival sensed your trembling form under his touch and slowly let you go, allowing you to breathe. He smiled as he held you by your shoulders and helped you down to sit on the bed. Then he walked around to the other side, opened the bedside table and you listened as he took out something, but felt too nervous even to take a peek backwards._

_* * *_

“Do you trust me?”

His voice next to your ear made you jump and pulled you back to the present, you expressed a shaky “Yes” and then felt a soft fabric over your eyes, clouding your vision.

“Percival?…” you asked warily with a fast beating heart but calmed the moment you felt his warm palms stroking your arms.

“Remember. Just say the word, and we’ll stop.”

You nodded slowly and felt his smile against your neck where he kissed you, before gently pulling you down onto the mattress. The lack of eyesight amplified your other senses, and all you heard was your own heartbeat pounding inside your ear. You felt his weight beside you and then strong fingers around your wrist, and you gasped when he suddenly pushed your arms over your head and bound them together with a silky material.

“Are you okay, love?” he crooned right next to your ear, causing you to tense and jump again. Oh God! You had never been so nervous in your whole life, and yet never been so aroused. It was a thrilling sensation, one that made another wave of pleasure course through your body and pool between your legs.

“Yes.” God, could he just touch you already?!

“I want you to call me Master. Can you do that for me, kitten?” he husked, his voice drenched with desire.

Was he purposefully trying to torture you here?!

“Y-Yes Master….please Master…,” you started begging but cried out when you felt his lips around your hard nipple, sucking and biting.

“I love it when you beg, kitten,” he mused after his lips left your nipple only to turn his attention to your other one. A whimper rose to your lips, and you wished more than anything for your hands to be free so you could run your fingers through his thick hair.

“Tell me what you want, I want to hear you beg for it,” he murmured around your nipple, and you mustered all your strength to voice your words, just like he wanted, like he demanded.

“Please Master…I…please, just…” you voice trailed off, and you turned your flushed face away, feeling too embarrassed to say what you really wanted to say.

Percival peeked up at you and watched your blushing face with a wicked smirk. Oh, how delightfully timid his little kitten was. It sure would be a pleasure, luring you out of that timid shield you surrounded yourself with. He took your nipple between his teeth and nibbled on it gently, causing another desperate whimper from you. Percival chuckled and abandoned his sweet torture on your tits as he planted small kisses along your throat.

The darkness surrounding you expanded everyone of his touches to its fullest; even the slightest caress had you shivering and burning with desire. Suddenly you felt his fingers clutching at your jaw, seizing it firmly and you tensed when his voice hissed in your ear, “Beg for me, pet. You don’t want me to punish you, do you?”

Scarcely, you shook your head repeatedly, and tears swelled behind your eyelids, “No Master! Please don’t punish me.” You paused and gulped hard, “Just, please…I can’t take much more.”

“Aww, but we’ve just getting started, love.” Percival loosened his grip on your jaw and moved down to squeeze your tits firmly. Arching your back, you moaned into his touch and before you knew it, he yanked off your panties and spread your legs apart. Percival growled at the sight of your glistening cunt and placed himself on his knees between your legs, his hands gripping them firmly before he lifted his legs and placed them on top of your thighs. Completely in his control, you couldn’t do anything but try and relax and let yourself go.

“Do you know what you do to me, kitten? How much you turn me on?” he grunted, his breathing heavy as his thick middle finger parted your folds to slip inside your wet and hungry pussy. A small gasp left your lips when his digit penetrated your throbbing cunt, and soon your gasps turned into a mixture of pants and moans when he began moving at a slow pace inside of you.

“Oh, Master!” You tried everything to move your hips against him, but he was unyielding, pressing his knees into your thighs so hard it began to hurt. “Please Master, faster!”

“Such an eager little kitten you are,” he chuckled before giving into your wish, fucking you mercilessly with his finger. It only took a few seconds until you cried out loudly as your climax washed over you, and your pussy juice flooded all over his hand.

“Yeah, that’s it! Fuck….” Percival’s slipped his fingers out of your soaked cunt and pushed it into his mouth, slowly sucking your juices off. “You taste divine, pet.” 

You whimpered and dragged your tongue over your bottom lip at the sound of him sucking his fingers. Suddenly, you felt his digit stroking your mouth and the smell of your arousal hit your nostrils.

“Taste yourself, love,” he rasped and pushed his finger between your lips. Eagerly you sucked with hungry lips, aroused by your own scent and his gruff voice. Percival stared at your plumped lips, how you so greedily devoured every trace of your pussy juices and he felt his dick swell against his pants.

“God, you’re sexy ____” he groaned throatily, removed his finger from your mouth and hurried to get his thick, hard dick out, fisting it in his hand as he watched your still trembling body underneath him. The sound of his heavy breathing filled your ears and then all of the sudden, the blindfold disappeared from you just as his cock plunged inside you. Your eyes widened, and you couldn’t help but scream as a mix of pain and pleasure overcame you.

Percival grabbed hold of your bound wrists in one hand, gripping your hips tightly with his other. He held your gaze as he thrust into you with vigour and growled deep within his chest. Pleasure rushed through his entire body, and he growled once more, ramming you harder and deeper. He pushed his hand underneath your ass to bring you closer to him, and you cried out as his swelling cock stretched your walls and hitting your deepest sweet spot. The rough, growling grunts of pleasure from Percival had you spiralling out of control, and it was all becoming too much for you to endure. You couldn’t take it anymore when his thrust quickened, and you came fast and hard as your orgasm rolled over you, vibrating through your entire body, prickling at your skin.

Percival’s gaze fixated on you, watched your euphoric face with fascination when your body convulsed and quaked underneath him. He exhaled an almost inhuman growl and leant down over you, biting on your neck with a whimper as he bucked his hips and spilled his cum inside you, with your walls still clenching and pulsing around him. A string of moans later and you came for the third time, soaking his twitching cock and wetting the bed sheets underneath your quivering thighs.

Percival’s tight grip on your bound wrists loosened and he let you go before his weight pressed you down onto the mattress and your chest rose and fell as you tried to regain your breath. The both of you laid there speechless, slowly calming down from your intense ecstasy. Eventually, Percival inhaled slowly before rising to his knees to untie your hands. You whimpered from the slight pain as blood once more flow freely through your veins and rushed to your hands. Your beloved sat down next to you and pulled you up into his embrace, cradling you gently in his arms as he smiled down at you.

“Are you alright, love? I didn’t hurt you?” His voice was softer now, caring as he brushed a few lost strands of hair of your face. Smiling back at him, you lifted a hand and gently caressed his cheek as you shook your head with a blush.

“I’m alright, Percy. Perfect even,” you said softly and smiled timidly as your eyes dropped from his steady and worried gaze. His brown orbs always had the strangest effect on you, they made you feel desirable, loved and protected all at the same time. Not that you minded though, it was all you had ever desired in life but the feeling that this was all too good to be true still held a firm hold on your heart. It was still unbelievable to you, how such a powerful wizard wanted to be with a simple beginner like you. You were still only assisting him in his cases after all.

“Perfect, huh?” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your forehead, “I guess that means this wasn’t the last time?”

Your heart beat faster again and another blush crept over your face. Smiling, you shook your head and whispered, “No.”

Percival tilted your chin up with his index finger and smiled, “Good, because you are perfect, my dear. So perfect.” His thumb brushed over your lips, and you shuddered, both from his words and his touch.

He thought you were perfect?! Never could you’ve imagined hearing those words from anyone, always being that girl that never got noticed, never got any attention. But Percival had seen you the moment you stepped into his office for the first time, he had gazed past your protective shield and looked straight into your soul.

Percival pulled you closer to him and caught your lips in a tender kiss. Wrapping your hands around his neck, you sighed against his lips as a warmth spread through your body.

Yes, everything was perfect.


End file.
